


Take a Breath

by QuailiTea



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, MFMM Year of Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailiTea/pseuds/QuailiTea
Summary: My try for the May trope of hurt/comfortSometimes things go wrong. Sometimes, they could have gone much worse.





	Take a Breath

She was shaking. Fury? Fear? Both? Phryne ground her fist into the brickwork and fought back a sob, panting in the thick humidity. They’d caught the maniac, but at what cost? No more bleeding sheep’s heads on the doorstep, no more rocks through the windows nor nearly-cut brake lines. But what if? He had come so close to strangling Camellia, while she had cuts, bruises, a headache. What if? Phryne blamed herself. Another accidental victim. Another person stepping between her and a killer. Another Janey.

Dimly, she became aware of Jack sitting down beside her. He covered her fist gently with his own hand. “Mac called. Camellia woke up fighting about twenty minutes ago.” Her hand blossomed open into his and she felt her head drop tiredly onto his solid, perfect shoulder. “Hugh's there now, interviewing her. Are you all right?” She could hear his voice comfortably rumbling around in his chest, warming her to her toes like a tumbler of whiskey.

“Hits close to home,” she murmured.

He said nothing, but drew her closer, long fingers caressing her shoulders. At the edge of the portico, the rain began to spatter on the ground, the sky too, exhaling in relief.


End file.
